Passive Aggressive Love
by Jang Seungna
Summary: Kyuhyun yang pasif dan Sungmin yang agresif. Sepasang suami istri yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapi sikap ambisius khas remaja Sungmin yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk 'menyentuh'nya? Ditambah lagi dengan kedua sahabat Sungmin yang selalu mempengaruhi Sungmin agar Kyuhyun menyentuhnya? / KYUMIN FF / GS / CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Passive Aggressive Love**

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing**_

_**Desclimer : **__** I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"_Mwo_?!"

Sungmin refleks menutup kedua telinganya ketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook— sahabatnya— memekik tepat di kedua sisi telinganya.

"_Ya_! Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook! Jangan berteriak sekencang itu! Kalian ingin membuatku tuli, hah?" Sungmin bersungut sebal seraya mengusap kedua telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, kedua sahabat Sungmin itu malah tersenyum tanpa dosa. "_Mian_," ucap keduanya kompak.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak bercanda kan, Min? Kyuhyun _oppa_ benar-benar belum pernah menyentuhmu?" Lee Hyukjae atau yang sering disapa Eunhyuk itu bertanya penuh minat.

"Eum," Sungmin mengangguk lesu dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di kasur empuk milik Eunhyuk.

Ketiga gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu kini tengah berada di kamar Eunhyuk. Duduk di atas karpet bulu milik Eunhyuk tepat di bawah sisi ranjang. Menghabiskan waktu sepulang kuliah mereka dengan mengobrol dan bertukar cerita tentang hubungan asmara masing-masing. Dan kali ini Sungmin dipaksa untuk bercerita karena gadis itu jarang menceritakan perihal hubungannya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan iba. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun selama hampir satu tahun, namun suaminya belum pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya. Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun— laki-laki dewasa dan mapan bermarga Cho yang berusia delapan tahun lebih tua darinya— saat gadis itu masih berusia delapan belas tahun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sudah dijodohkan sejak Sungmin baru terlahir ke dunia. Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sahabat, hubungan mereka bahkan sudah seperti keluarga. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga sangat dekat. Kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil menumbuhkan perasaan cinta di antara mereka.

Mereka saling mencintai, dan tidak mau dipisahkan satu sama lain. Sehingga saat orang tua Sungmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang karena bisnis mereka yang berkembang pesat di sana, mereka akhirnya menikahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar keduanya bisa tetap bersama. Orang tua Sungmin juga tidak akan khawatir meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di Korea karena ada Kyuhyun yang akan menjaga puti mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan bercumbu, Minnie-ya? Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_, bukan?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya. Pertanyaan Ryeowook terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Sungmin. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Ryeowook yang tampak antusias.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng lesu. "Kami juga belum pernah bercumbu, Ryeowook-ie…"

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang bercumbu, Kim Ryeowook?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook penuh selidik setelah sadar dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah tersenyum tanpa dosa. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook yang berwajah polos itu tahu tentang bercumbu?

"Jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah polosnya, Minnie-ya. Ryeowook-ie bahkan sudah sering melakukannya dengan Yesung _oppa_. Ber-cum-bu," Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan sangat jelas. Gadis itu bahkan sampai mengeja kata 'bercumbu'.

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Bibir semerah delimanya bahkan sampai menganga. Menandakan jika gadis itu sangat terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Meratapi dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Ya, menyedihkan. Ia yang notabene sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang istri dari Cho Kyuhyun— dokter muda spesialis penyakit dalam yang sangat rupawan— harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih 'suci'. Belum pernah terjamah oleh suaminya. Eunhyuk yang masih bertunangan dengan Lee Donghae saja sudah pernah melakukan 'itu', dan Ryeowook yang baru berpacaran beberapa bulan dengan Kim Jongwoon— atau yang kerap dipanggil Yesung— saja sudah sering bercumbu. Sedangkan dirinya? Haaah, Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis saja jika mengingatnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ciuman, Minnie-ya?" Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin mengorek tentang hubungan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara habis-habisan. "Jangan katakan bahwa Kyuhyun oppa belum pernah mencium bibirmu."

Sungmin meringis. Prihatin dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu mengangguk lemah. "Ya, kau benar, Hyukkie-ya. Kyuhyun oppa memang belum pernah mencium bibirku. Bahkan saat pernikahan kami pun, Kyuhyun _oppa_ hanya mencium keningku," lirihnya frustasi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar masih perawan, Minnie-ya?" Eunhyuk dengan santai melayangkan pertanyaan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sambil menyuapkan _cookies_ ke dalam mulutnya. Tak tahukah dirinya kalau hati Sungmin tercubit saat mendengar kata 'perawan'?

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Ia mendengus sebal. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya, Hyukkie-ya," ujarnya sedikit ketus menanggapi pertanyaan retoris Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terkekeh tanpa dosa, "_Mianhae_."

"Apa tubuhku tidak menarik?" Sungmin menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian setelah sejenak terdiam. Meminta pendapat dengan nada putus asa.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi mereka. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin tidak menarik? Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik Sungmin ke arah cermin berukuran satu badan yang tertempel kokoh di dinding dekat lemari pakaian Eunhyuk, diikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya.

Sungmin mengernyit ketika Eunhyuk membawanya ke depan cermin. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Kau lihat, Minnie-ya. Kau mempunyai tubuh yang sangat menarik," Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan Sungmin melalui pantulan matanya di cermin agar Sungmin menelisik lekukan tubuh indahnya yang terbalut _sleeveless_ _dress_ bercorak floral sedikit di atas lutut. Sungmin mengakui bahwa tubuhnya memang 'sedikit' menarik.

"Tapi Kyuhyun _oppa _sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuhku, Hyukkie-ya…" Sungmin kembali menunduk.

Ryeowook sedikit gemas melihat sikap pesimis Sungmin. Gadis itu bergerak mendekat ke arah Sungmin lalu membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"_Ya_! Lee Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu?" Ryeowook berteriak gemas. "Wajahmu sangat cantik dan manis sekaligus, bibirmu sangat menggoda, tubuhmu seksi dan proporsional tanpa cacat, pantat dan dadamu juga berisi. Apalagi yang kurang, hah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan setiap ucapan Ryeowook. "Hm, aku setuju dengan Ryeowook-ie, Minnie-ya. Kau bahkan mempunyai dada yang lebih besar dari milik kami," tangan Eunhyuk secara impulsif bergerak menyentuh dada Sungmin. Dan seketika Sungmin memekik.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau menyentuhnya, Hyukkie-ya?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kyuhyun _oppa_ bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya," ucapnya lemah.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja, Minnie-ya," lagi-lagi Eunhyuk terkekeh tanpa dosa.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Aku tahu, Minnie-ya! Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menggoda Kyuhyun _oppa_? Hm?" gadis itu mengutarakan idenya.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir. Ia tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Ryeowook. "Hm, idemu tak buruk juga, Ryeowook-ie," komentar Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seriangaian. "Kau benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun _oppa_ menyentuhmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu, "Eung."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku dan Ryeowook-ie akan membantumu."

* * *

Sungmin menggantung tas tangannya di dalam lemari khusus tas, lalu beranjak duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Gadis itu baru saja pulang ke apartemen miliknya dan Kyuhyun setelah seharian berada di rumah Eunhyuk. Semenjak menikah, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tinggal di apartemen yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Manik beningnya bergerak melirik jam di layar ponselnya. Tepat pukul enam petang. Sudah saatnya ia memasak makan malam untuk Kyuhyun, suami tercintanya.

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Sungmin berniat beranjak menuju dapur, namun urung ketika ponselnya bergetar. Gadis itu segera meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Jemari lentik Sungmin kemudian menari-menari di atas layar ponselnya, membuka pesan itu.

**Bagaimana harimu, sayang? Hari ini **_**oppa**_** akan pulang larut. Setelah makan malam, sebaiknya kau langsung tidur saja. Tidak perlu menunggu **_**oppa**_**. **_**Oppa**_** akan ada di sampingmu saat kau bangun nanti. **_**I love you**_**.**

Bibir merah Sungmin tersenyum membaca untaian pesan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar ponselnya. Membalas pesan dari suaminya.

**Tidak semenyenangkan saat bersama **_**oppa**_**. Baiklah, jangan melupakan makan malammu, **_**oppa**_**. **_**I love you too**_**.**

Sebuah desahan lirih keluar dari bibir merah Sungmin. Gadis itu lagi-lagi harus terlelap lebih dulu tanpa Kyuhyun yang akan memeluknya. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sering pulang larut malam, dan Sungmin membencinya. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa tertidur dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sungmin memahami konsekuensi dari pekerjaan suaminya. Sungmin akhirnya melangkah gontai menuju dapur.

* * *

Suara gemericik air _shower_ yang sejak tiga puluh lalu memenuhi kamar mandi bernuansa putih itu kini sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Gadis itu melangkah ke arah cermin yang terpasang tengah kamar mandi setelah membalut tubuhnya dengan _bathrobe_.

Mata beningnya menelusuri bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Benar apa kata Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Ia memiliki bibir merah alami yang begitu menggoda. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Gadis itu mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk menjalankan rencana Eunhyuk.

**"**_**Kau ingin mendapatkan first kiss-mu, bukan? Kalau begitu, kau harus agresif, Minnie-ya. Jika Kyuhyun oppa tidak mau mencium bibirmu terlebih dahulu, maka kau harus menciumnya terlebih dahulu."**_

Ucapan Eunhyuk kembali terngiang di telinganya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Rencana Eunhyuk terdengar cukup gila menurutnya, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Sungmin benar-benar ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. _Kiss on the lips_. Bukan ciuman di kening seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun.

_Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya._

* * *

Kedua mata bening Sungmin terbuka saat sinar matahari pagi menggelitik penglihatannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lembut ketika mendapati sebuah lengan kekar melingkari perutnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun menepati ucapannya. Suaminya benar-benar berada di sampingnya saat dirinya terbangun.

Lengan Kyuhyun memeluk perutnya erat dari belakang, membuat Sungmin sedikit kesusahan ketika membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati, ia tidak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Bibir merah Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik permukaan kulitnya. Kyuhyun begitu tampan saat tertidur, membuat Sungmin tergoda untuk membelai wajahnya. Dan kini Sungmin tidak mampu menahan jemarinya untuk tidak bergerak mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?" suara serak itu mengejutkan Sungmin. Sungmin refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan tangannya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam lembut jemari Sungmin.

"_O—oppa_…" Sungmin kembali terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Tersenyum lembut ke arahnya lalu mengecup jemarinya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun masih mengecupi jemarinya.

"Sejak kapan _oppa_ bangun?" Sungmin bertanya gugup.

Kyuhyun memandang tepat di kedua bola mata Sungmin. "Sejak tangan nakal ini bermain di pipiku," ia tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin merona saat Kyuhyun menggodanya. Gadis itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"_Wae useo_?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Tangannya bergerak membelai surai hitam Sungmin. "Karena kau sangat manis, sayang," Kyuhyun berucap jujur. Membuat Sungmin kembali tersipu.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun, namun bukan wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang menjadi fokusnya. Melainkan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya.

'Haruskah aku mencium Kyuhyun _oppa_ sekarang?' Sungmin membatin frustasi. Membayangkan dirinya mengecup dan mengulum bibir tebal Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin memanas. Gadis itu menelan salivanya berat ketika bibir Kyuhyun terbuka, seolah memanggilnya untuk mengecup bibir tebal itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati istrinya melamun. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah?

"Hey! Kau kenapa, sayang?" teguran dan belaian Kyuhyun di pipinya membuat Sungmin seketika tersadar. "Apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"_A_—_aniyo_. Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa_," Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia sedikit memaksakan senyumnya. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak meyakinkan Kyuhyun, justru membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran dengan reaksi Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya _oppa_ segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk _oppa_," ujar Sungmin cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menginterogasinya lebih lanjut. Gadis itu segera beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arah pintu kamar mereka yang baru saja di tutup dengan cukup keras oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, mencoba berpikir positif tentang istrinya. Kedua obsidiannya menatap ke arah jam digital di atas nakas. Mungkin benar apa kata Sungmin. Sebaiknya ia segera mandi.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka, Sungmin tidak langsung beranjak ke dapur. Ia justru bersandar di balik pintu, merutuki kebodohannya karena telah memerah di depan Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin malu sekali.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila! Kenapa hanya mendapatkan _first kiss_ saja rasanya susah sekali…" desahnya frustasi.

* * *

Sarapan yang dibuat Sungmin sudah masak dan tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Kyuhyun turun dari kamar mereka bersama Sungmin yang sudah tampak segar seusai mandi.

"Kau benar tidak mau berangkat bersama _oppa_?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan mereka di meja makan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hm. Hari ini aku akan berangkat bersama Hyukkie," ia memberikan semangkuk nasi putih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Kyuhyun menyantap sarapan buatan Sungmin dengan lahap, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang tidak berselera makan sama sekali. Gadis itu beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan istrinya. Ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sungmin terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya meletakkan sumpitnya setelah menghabiskan nasi di mangkuknya, lalu beralih menatap Sungmin yang tampak mengaduk-aduk nasi yang masih memenuhi mangkuknya.

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang? Apa kau sakit?" tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memeriksa kening Sungmin.

Sungmin menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun dari keningnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa_. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera makan saja. Mungkin nanti aku akan makan di kantin bersama Hyukkie," Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun meraih segelas air putih lalu meminumnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat sekarang, sayang," Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Sungmin ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan membawakan jas dokter milik Kyuhyun dan mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menerima jas dokternya dari tangan Sungmin. Ia membelai lembut kepala Sungmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun cukup terkejut ketika Sungmin menghindar saat ia akan mencium kening gadis itu.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran. Sungmin menjadi semakin aneh di mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Kyuhyun. '_Kau harus melakukannya, Minnie-ya. Kau harus mendapatkan first kiss-mu_,' tekadnya dalam hati.

"Bisakah… _oppa_ menciumku selain di kening?" Sungmin berucap ambigu. Gadis itu tidak bisa langsung saja bergerak agresif untuk mencium bbir Kyuhyun. Harga dirinya sebagai perempuan sedikit memberontak saat ia akan melakukannya, mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari Kyuhyun, bukan ia yang harus memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sungmin pagi ini. Sungmin memintanya untuk menciumnya selain di kening? Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin masih berada dalam fase remaja akhir. Mungkin saja Sungmin ingin merasakan romantisme seperti pasangan yang masih berpacaran. Ya, Kyuhyun mengakui jika ciuman di kening memang kurang romantis.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun akhirnya bergerak menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka. Hati Sungmin berteriak senang saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnyanya secara perlahan. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun akan mencium bibirnya?

Sungmin akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Jujur ia sangat gugup saat Kyuhyun mengiyakan akan menciumnya— selain di kening. Tangannya bahkan sampai basah oleh keringat dingin. Apakah ia akan merasakan _first kiss_ yang hangat, manis dan tak terlupakan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk?

Cup!

Dan pupus sudah harapan Sungmin saat ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mendarat pipinya, bukan di bibirnya. Sungmin sangat kecewa, dan saat itu juga kedua matanya terbuka.

_Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak peka!_ Sungmin berteriak dalam hati.

"Sudah, bukan? Kalau begitu _oppa_ berangkat, sayang," Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. Laki-laki itu kemudian melangkah keluar dari apartemen mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sungmin menahan lengannya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, dengan cepat Sungmin membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar mengahadapnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia berada dalam puncak keinginnya sekarang, dan ia ingin mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sebut saja itu sebagai ambisi. Dengan sedikit menjinjit, Sungmin akhirnya bergerak cepat dan agresif menempelkan bibir tipisnya di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seolah merekam dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk. Ia pun mengikuti apa yang diajarkan oleh Eunhyuk tentang cara berciuman. Bibir Sungmin bergerak mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan sedikit menyesapnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin pun hanya bisa mematung. Laki-laki itu terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar memberikan respon terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin terhadap bibirnya.

Sungmin terus mengecap bibir tebal Kyuhyun, menunggu Kyuhyun membalasnya. Namun suami tampannya itu tak kunjung membalas ciumannya. Sungmin merasa begitu bodoh dan memalukan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pagutan bibirnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh Kyuhyun yang mendorongnya hingga pagutannya terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?" Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Laki-laki itu bahkan sampai berteriak kepada Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berteriak di hadapannya. "_Ma_—maafkan aku, _oppa_," Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu dan juga tangis.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun berujar sarkatis lalu meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

Air mata Sungmin jatuh saat itu juga, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh merosot di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Sungmin menangis sejadinya, tak perduli jika nanti tetangganya akan terganggu dengan suara tangisannya. Sungmin hanya ingin meluapkan rasa malu, kecewa, kesal dan sakitnya. Ia malu dan kecewa karena sudah begitu agresif namun Kyuhyun tak membalas ciumannya. Ia kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak peka dengan keinginannya. Ia sakit karena Kyuhyun berteriak dan marah kepadanya.

Jika tahu Kyuhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini, Sungmin tidak akan pernah melakukan hal memalukan itu, yang pada akhirnya hanya menyakiti hatinya.

'_Oppa_… kenapa kau marah sekali saat aku menciummu? Bukankah aku istrimu? Apakah kau memang benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan tubuhku?' Sungmin membatin perih dalam tangisnya.

* * *

**TBC **_**or Discontinue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Passive Aggressive Love**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing**_

_**Desclimer : **__** I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Please, forgive me**_

* * *

Sungmin masih terduduk di depan pintu apartemennya. Duduk menyandar di pintu kayu yang telah tertutup itu. Kakinya terlalu lemas sekedar untuk melangkah duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Air matanya seolah tak pernah bosan untuk membasahi pipi putihnya. Bahkan ini sudah dua jam sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, tapi gadis itu masih saja menangis terisak. Hatinya masih sakit mendapati perlakuan kasar dari Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, wajar saja jika Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Berteriak dan memarahinya.

Ting Tong…

Sungmin terkesiap saat bel apartemennya berbunyi, namun ia membiarkannya. Tidak langsung membukakan pintu. Gadis itu sedikit merutuki tamu yang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Tak tahukah jika Sungmin sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk menerima tamu?

Ting Tong…

Sekali lagi bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sungmin segera menyeka air matanya. Mau tak mau ia beranjak bangkit dengan berpegangan pada daun pintu apartemennya, membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Menangis membuat energinya terkuras, apalagi Sungmin tidak memakan sarapannya tadi.

"Minnie-ya! Kenapa lama seka—" ucapan Eunhyuk tertelan begitu saja ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin. Padahal gadis itu berniat untuk menyembur Sungmin karena terlalu lama membukakan pintu untuknya. Eunhyuk sudah jauh-jauh menjemputnya tapi Sungmin justru membuatnya menunggu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi, Min?" Eunhyuk berubah panik detik itu juga. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kedua bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Gadis itu justru menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang mulai berembun. Air mata yang sudah disekanya kembali mengumpul dan mulai mendesak keluar dari pelupuknya.

"_Ya_! Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Min? Jangan membuatku takut!" Eunhyuk mengguncang pelan kedua bahu Sungmin. Memaksa gadis itu untuk berbicara. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk sedikit takut mendapati Sungmin menangis seperti ini.

"Hyukkie-ya…" Sungmin tiba-tiba menghambur memeluk Eunhyuk dengan kuat. Membuat tubuh kurus Eunhyuk sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Sungmin akhirnya kembali terisak di balik punggung Eunhyuk.

Aksi tiba-tiba Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Beruntung ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sekaligus menahan berat tubuh Sungmin. Jika tidak, mungkin saja mereka sudah jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"M—Min… _waeyo_?" Eunhyuk akhirnya membalas pelukan Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap punggung bergetar Sungmin. "Kenapa kau menangis, hm? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Min," suara Eunhyuk berubah melembut.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_, Hyukkie-ya… Kyuhyun _oppa_…" ucapan Sungmin terhenti oleh isakannya. Gadis itu sepertinya tak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Eunhyuk akhirnya membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

* * *

"_Mwo_?" Eunhyuk memekik tak percaya mendengar cerita Sungmin. Setelah Eunhyuk membawa Sungmin masuk dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamunya, Eunhyuk meminta Sungmin untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun _oppa_ marah karena kau menciumnya?" Eunhyuk masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "_Ne_."

Eunhyuk menggeram marah sekaligus heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Sebagai sahabat Sungmin, jujur saja Eunhyuk kesal karena Kyuhyun telah membuat Sungmin menangis. Terlebih hanya karena Sungmin menciumnya. Bukankah wajar jika Sungmin menciumnya? Lagipula mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus semarah itu? Eunhyuk semakin heran ketika memikirkan hal ini.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Hyukkie-ya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? _Oppa_ sangat marah padaku," Sungmin bertanya dengan suara paraunya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah akan menangis lagi.

"Ssshhh…" Eunhyuk segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Minnie-ya. Aku akan membantumu. Tenanglah…" ujarnya menenangkan.

Eunhyuk merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga secara tidak langsung dirinya 'lah yang membuat Sungmin menangis. Sungmin menjadi seperti ini karena menjalankan ide 'gila'nya untuk mencium Kyuhyun.

Isakan Sungmin akhirnya terhenti. Ia mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lega merasakan Sungmin sudah tenang dalam dekapannya.

'Maafkan aku, Minnie-ya. Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tapi… ini sangat mengherankan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun _oppa_ marah saat kau menciumnya?' Eunhyuk membatin tak mengerti. Pasti ada sesuatu di sini, dan Eunhyuk yakin akan hal itu.

* * *

Istirahat makan siang sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh jenjangnya secara kasar di atas kursi ruangannya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Pikirannya kacau oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bekerja dengan benar setengah hari ini.

Beberapa kali ia terlihat melamun ketika tengah memeriksa pasiennya. Bayangan saat dirinya berteriak dan memarahi Sungmin tidak mau lepas dari ingatannya. Kyuhyun merasa begitu jahat kepada Sungmin. Ia merutuki sikap kasarnya kepada istrinya. Sungmin pasti terluka karena sikapnya.

"Ya Tuhan… maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya," Kyuhyun mendesis frustasi. Laki-laki itu menyeka wajahnya kasar.

Kyuhyun berniat memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba membunuh rasa bersalah yang sejak tadi menggerogoti dadanya. Setidaknya sampai istirahat makan siang selesai. Namun belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya, sebuah suara terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya.

"Tidak pergi makan siang?" pemilik suara lembut khas perempuan itu berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun yang memang terbuka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati Kibum— rekan sesama dokter sekaligus sahabatnya— berdiri di depan ruangannya. Ia beranjak menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu mempersilakan dokter cantik bermarga Kim itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Oh, dokter Kim. Masuklah."

Kibum berdecak mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Meski demikian, Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Perempuan yang sebaya dengan Kyuhyun itu melangkah anggun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi kosong tepat di depannya.

"Minumlah," Kibum menyodorkan sekaleng kopi yang tadi dibawanya ke meja Kyuhyun. "Kau terlihat kacau hari ini. Apa ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, namun senyum masam yang ditunjukannya kali ini. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

Kibum terkekeh pelan, "Aku sangat mengenalmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Whoaa… kau sangat mengerikan, dokter Kim," Kyuhyun mencibir Kibum. Ia meraih sekaleng kopi yang disodorkan Kibum dan memainkannya di tangannya.

Kibum memilih untuk diam, tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah saat ini. Ia hanya cukup menunggu, dan Kyuhyun akan bercerita dengan sendirinya— seperti biasanya.

"Kibum-ah, aku sudah memarahinya. Aku sudah menyakitinya," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal.

* * *

Kibum tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tertawa Kim Kibum? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendapati reaksi Kibum akan ceritanya.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-ah! Aku hanya tidak habis pikir jika istrimu ternyata lebih berani darimu," Kibum berujar setelah mampu menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi, kau marah bahkan berteriak kepada Sungmin hanya karena dia menciummu?"

"Hm," Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum dengan malas.

Kibum memang tidak mengenal Sungmin secara langsung dan belum pernah bertemu dengannya, namun ia seperti sudah mengenal Sungmin melalui cerita-cerita Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu semarah itu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan," Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, membenarkan ucapan Kibum. Ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Sungmin. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Kibum-ah. Sungmin tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang selama ini aku hindari. Dan kau tahu apa yang menjadi alasanku, Kibum-ah."

Kibum mengangguk paham, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak perlu memarahinya seperti tadi. Dia pasti sangat terluka. Kau harus memahami posisinya, Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin masih berada dalam masa remaja, emosinya belum benar-benar stabil dan matang. Seharusnya kau membimbingnya di sini."

Kyuhyun menunduk, merenungi apa yang dikatakan oleh Kibum. "Ya. Semua yang kau katakan benar. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padanya," Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau memang harus meminta maaf padanya, Kyuhyun-ah," Kibum meralat ucapan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang selesai," Kibum berujar seraya melirik arlojinya.

"Aku permisi, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan lupa minum kopimu," pamitnya kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap sahabatnya. Kim Kibum benar-benar ajaib menurutnya. Ia seperti ibu peri bagi Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba datang di saat yang tepat dan selalu berhasil membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Kibum-ah," panggilnya saat Kibum hendak melangkah keluar dari pintu ruangannya. Membuat Kibum berhenti dan berbalik. "_Gomawo_," Kyuhyun berucap tulus.

Kibum menarik senyuman dikedua sudut bibirnya, "Hm."

* * *

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie-ya, Ryeowook-ie," Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kedua sahabatnya sudah mengantarkannya pulang sampai di depan gedung apartemennya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Hm. Tak perlu berterima kasih, Minnie-ya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau kami antar sampai ke dalam, Min?" Ryeowook bertanya cemas. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin terlihat sangat kacau hari ini. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat lemah. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tersenyum seharian ini. Sungmin juga menjadi pendiam.

Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum, memaksakan senyum lebih tepatnya. "Hm. Tak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku bisa sendiri, Ryeowook-ie."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Minnie-ya," pamit Eunhyuk kemudian. Ia kembali memasang sabuk pengaman yang sempat dilepasnya.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berniat akan mengantar Sungmin sampai ke dalam apartemennya, namun ternyata Sungmin menolaknya. Gadis itu menahan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook agar tetap berada di dalam mobil milik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan, Hyukkie-ya, Ryeowook-ie," ia melambai ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sebelum mobil Eunyuk berlalu meninggalkannya.

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin sendu dari balik kaca spion Eunhyuk. Ia merasa sedih sekaligus penasaran dengan keadaan Sungmin. Sedari tadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kepada Eunhyuk perihal keadaan Sungmin, karena ia ingin menjaga perasaan Sungmin.

"_Ya_, Hyukkie-ya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Minnie?" Ryeowook akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak bertanya kepada Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook sekilas sebelum kembali menatap ke arah jalan. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi tidak di sini, Ryeowook-ie. Tunggu sampai kita sampai di rumahku."

"Aish!" Ryeowook berdecak sebal. "_Arraseo_."

* * *

"_Mwo_?!" Ryeowook berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya yang memekakkan telinga. Suara pekikan Ryeowook bahkan sampai menimbulkan gema di ruang tamu Eunhyuk. Beruntung Eunhyuk sudah bersiap-siap menutup kedua telinganya sebelum Ryeowook membuat telinganya tuli. Gadis itu sudah memperkirakan bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook setelah mendengar ceritanya.

Ryeowook menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak bercanda kan, Hyuk?" Sama seperti dirinya tadi, Ryeowook juga tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun marah hanya karena Sungmin menciumnya.

"Aish! Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" Eunhyuk berucap sebal seraya mengusap kedua telinganya. Meski sudah menutup kedua telinganya, pekikan Ryeowook masih ampuh untuk membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Tapi… ini sangat aneh, Hyuk. Kyuhyun _oppa_ seharusnya senang karena Minnie menciumnya. Kenapa dia justru marah?"

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku juga merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun _oppa_, Ryeowook-ie."

Jawaban Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook terdiam— berpikir lebih tepatnya. "Pasti ada sesuatu di sini," Ryeowook bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Kau benar, Ryeowook-ie," Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sama-sama menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita harus menyelidikinya!" seru kedua gadis itu kompak.

* * *

Sungmin terduduk di tepi ranjang seraya menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata berembun. Sudah pukul enam petang, bahkan ini sudah lewat dua puluh menit, namun tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu mengiriminya pesan. Entah sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya atau memberitahunya jika Kyuhyun akan pulang terlambat.

Bibir tipisnya mendesah panjang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang masih marah padanya. Terbukti jika Kyuhyun tidak mengirimkan pesan untuknya. Dan itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Jemari Sungmin akhirnya bergerak mengetik pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Air matanya selalu bergulir setiap kali mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun tengah marah padanya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun kembali bersikap lembut padanya, menyayanginya seperti sedia kala. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tadi siang. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak tahu Kyuhyun akan kembali pulang larut atau tidak. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia meminta maaf lewat pesan.

_**Oppa**_**, apa kau masih marah padaku? Maafkan aku, **_**oppa**_**. Maafkan aku karena sudah berbuat lancang padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Aku benar-benar menyesal.**

Sungmin akhirnya mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Ia menunggu. Menunggu agar Kyuhyun membalas pesannya. Ini bahkan baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak pesan itu terkirim, tapi kenapa rasanya sudah seperti satu jam bagi Sungmin?

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun sibuk dan belum membaca pesannya. Ya, benar. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk sehingga belum sempat membalas pesannya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan hatinya dengan asumsi itu.

* * *

Satu jam sudah berlalu, namun belum ada pesan balasan dari Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar sesibuk itu? Sungmin mulai resah dalam duduknya.

_**Oppa**_**... apa kau sibuk? Maafkan aku.**

Sungmin kembali mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja kali ini Kyuhyun akan membalas pesannya.

* * *

Lagi. Sungmin menunggu pesan balasan dari Kyuhyun. Satu jam kembali berlalu. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak membalas pesannya. Sungmin mulai putus asa dengan keadaan ini. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya?

Dada Sungmin terasa sesak. Segala pemikiran positifnya tentang Kyuhyun kini menguap entah kemana. Mata beningnya kembali memanas.

_**Oppa**_**… kumohon jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku memang bersalah. Aku minta maaf. Jangan marah padaku lagi, **_**oppa**_**. Kumohon…**

Air mata Sungmin akhirnya jatuh setelah ia kembali mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia lelah. Lelah menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak peduli lagi Kyuhyun akan membalas pesannya atau tidak. Gadis itu melempar ponselnya ke atas nakas. Ia meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil menangis, sampai akhirnya terlelap karena terlalu lelah menangis.

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Hari ini ia harus kembali pulang larut. Ia benar-benar sibuk usai istirahat makan siang tadi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sempat mengirimkan pesan untuk Sungmin.

Laki-laki itu melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Sungmin pasti khawatir karena ia tidak memberinya kabar. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang ia simpan dalam laci mejanya. Ia berniat memeriksa ponselnya, apakah ada pesan atau tidak.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendapati layar ponselnya mati. Ia sudah menekan tombol _power_ ponselnya berkali-kali, namun ponsel itu tidak mau menyala. Sepertinya ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," gumamnya kemudian. Kyuhyun segera menyambar jas dokter yang sempat dilepasnya serta kunci mobilnya, dan berjalan cepat menuju parkir rumah sakit.

* * *

Keadaan sepi menyambutnya setelah Kyuhyun sampai di apartemennya. Tapi wajar saja, ini sudah larut malam. Dan Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin pasti sudah tidur.

Kyuhyun langsung saja melangkah ke kamar mereka setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan _slipper_. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis mendapati Sungmin yang sudah terlelap membelakanginya. Kyuhyun tidak langsung menghampiri Sungmin di ranjang mereka. Laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu menggatung jas dokternya di lemari, lalu beranjak untuk mengisi baterai ponselnya.

Klik!

Ponsel Kyuhyun menyala setelah tersambung dengan pengisi daya baterainya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat ponsel di tangannya bergetar beberapa kali. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Kyuhyun segera membuka pesan-pesan itu. Ada beberapa pesan dari rekannya dan tiga pesan dari Sungmin.

Pesan dari Sungmin? Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Ia bergegas membuka pesan dari Sungmin, menghiraukan pesan-pesan lain yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendapati ketiga isi pesan dari Sungmin. Gadis itu meminta maaf kepadanya melalui pesan-pesan itu. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohnya yang tidak sempat membalas bahkan membaca pesan dari istrinya.

_**Oppa**_**… kumohon jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku memang bersalah. Aku minta maaf. Jangan marah padaku lagi, **_**oppa**_**. Kumohon…**

Pesan ketiga Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun tertohok. Gadis itu mengira Kyuhyun masih marah padanya. Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas lalu melangkah menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang dan membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin agar tidur menghadapnya. Kedua obsidiannya melebar mendapati jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putih istrinya. Sungmin pasti menangis karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, bahkan membuatmu menangis," Kyuhyun berucap penuh sesal seraya mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

Laki-laki itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Ia terlalu lelah seharian ini. Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan hangatnya di kening Sungmin sebelum terlelap bersama Sungmin.

* * *

Sungmin terkejut saat terbangun. Ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahagia sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

'_Oppa_, apa kau sudah tidak marah padaku?' Sungmin hanya mampu bertanya dalam batinnya seraya memandangi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dengan gerakan yang teramat hati-hati, Sungmin menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun yang membelit pinggangnya. Berusaha agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun terbangun dan kembali marah padanya.

Setelah terbebas dari lengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergegas melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di kamar bersama Kyuhyun karena hanya akan membuatnya ingin menangis.

* * *

Kyuhyun masih terlelap ketika Sungmin kembali ke kamar mereka. Gadis itu sudah selesai membuat sarapan. Sungmin memandang sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Kyuhyun. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat Kyuhyun terlambat. Ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian bersihnya lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu. Sungmin akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Gadis itu terlonjak dan memecik kecil mendapati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tepat di hadapannya.

"_O_—_oppa_… kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin bertanya gugup. Ia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"Hm," hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi begitu Sungmin melangkah keluar dari sana.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk saat berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. "Sepertinya _oppa_ masih marah padaku," lirihnya.

Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup itu. Sekali lagi ia mendesah pelan lalu membuka pintu lemari di hadapannya. Meski tahu Kyuhyun 'masih' marah padanya, namun ia tidak mau melupakan kewajibannya untuk melayani Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menutup pintu lemari itu setelah menyiapkan pakaian bersih untuk Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang untuk Kyuhyun di atas ranjang, kemudian melangkah keluar kamarnya. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia menunggu Kyuhyun di meja makan.

* * *

Audi putih Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan gedung kampus Sungmin. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus Sungmin Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga tidak berani mengajak Kyuhyun bicara.

Suasana di antara mereka benar-benar dingin dan canggung. Bahkan tidak hanya di mobil saja, saat di meja makan juga demikian. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada interaksi seperti biasa.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berair. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Terdiam di balik kursi kemudi sambil menatap tulus ke depan, tanpa menyuruh Sungmin turun atau berbicara padanya. Berada dalam situasi seperti ini membuat Sungmin tidak tahan.

'Katakan sesuatu, _oppa_… kumohon…' batinnya memohon. Lebih baik Kyuhyun memarahinya seperti kemarin daripada mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_…" Sungmin akhirnya membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. "Aku memang bersalah. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tolong jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini," tangis Sungmin akhirnya pecah juga.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar suara tangisan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu segera menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dan benar saja, istri cantiknya itu tengah menangis. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menangis karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_…" Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Kyuhyun tertohok melihat air mata dan tatapan terluka dari mata bening yang basah itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera merengkuh Sungmin. Tangis Sungmin semakin mengencang saat Kyuhyun merengkuhnya.

"Tidak. Jangan menangis, sayang. Seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah memarahimu," Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai panjang Sungmin sambil sesekali menciumnya.

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tangisnya turun semakin deras mendengar permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan, melainkan tangis bahagia.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan rengkuhannya. Kedua telapak tangannya mendekap kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis lagi, sayang. Kau membuat _oppa_ terlihat jahat," Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Bibir merahnya mengulas senyum tipis. "Maafkan aku, _oppa_."

"Cukup. Berhenti meminta maaf. Itu justru membuat _oppa_ terlihat semakin jahat," Kyuhyun beralih menggenggam kedua jemari Sungmin.

"Baiklah," Sungmin berucap patuh.

"Sekarang masuklah. _Oppa_ tidak mau kau terlambat sampai ke kelas," Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai panjang Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik arlojinya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Ini bahkan masih dua puluh menit untuk membuatku datang terlambat. Kenapa_ oppa_ sudah mengusirku?" rajuknya.

Kyuhyun tergelak ringan. "Hey, hey… siapa yang mengusirmu, sayang? _Oppa_ hanya tidak ingin kau terlambat, dan _oppa_ juga harus berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau tidak mau _oppa_ terlambat, bukan?"

"_Arraseo_," Sungmin memberengut sebal. "Padahal aku masih ingin bersama _oppa_," gumamnya pelan namun nasih terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, "Kita masih bisa bersama setelah kau pulang kuliah nanti. Hari ini _oppa_ akan pulang lebih awal."

Mata bening Sungmin membulat, "_Jjinja_?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk, sedikit menahan tawanya melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin. "Sekarang masuklah," titahnya.

"Ne," Sungmin akhirnya menuruti Kyuhyun. Gadis itu melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya lalu beranjak membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin saat gadis itu hendak turun dari mobilnya.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut. "_Waeyo_?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, sayang."

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mencium kening Sungmin. Sungmin sempat terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, namun sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun mencium keningnya dengan hangat dan lama. Sungmin merasa ciuman Kyuhyun di keningnya jauh lebih manis dibandingkan ciuman bibirnya yang memaksa, seperti yang kemarin dilakukannya. Sungmin benar-benar malu ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Masuklah. Belajarlah dengan baik," pesan Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciumannya di kening Sungmin. Kedua mata Sungmin kembali terbuka merasakan sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun luput dari keningnya.

"Eum," Sungmin mengangguk lalu beranjak turun dari mobil Kyuhyun. "Hati-hati, _oppa_," ia melambai ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum laki-laki itu menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatap Sungmin heran. Mereka bingung melihat Sungmin tersenyum sepanjang hari ini, bahkan saat dosen mereka mengajar pun senyum itu tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

"_Ya_, Lee Sungmin! Ada denganmu?" Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin masih tersenyum ketika menatap Eunhyuk, "Eung? Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya ringan.

"Ya! Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-ada jika kau terus tersenyum seperti itu. Kau tahu, senyummu sangat mencurigkan, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook berkomentar curiga. "Cepat beritahu kami, Lee Sungmin," ia mengguncang tangan Sungmin yang duduk di depannya. Rasa penasaran gadis itu benar-benar tinggi.

Tawa ringan melucur dari bibir Sungmin. "Baiklah…" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_," ia berujar bahagia.

"Pantas saja senang sekali." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mencibir kompak, namun Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Eung, Minnie-ya… kau tidak penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun _oppa_ marah sekali saat kau menciumnya?" Eunhyuk bertanya hati-hati.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk."Aku… tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Hyukkie-ya?" terselip keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak penasaran, Min?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat keraguan Sungmin bertambah. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Jujur saja, ia juga penasaran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min?" Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah, "Baiklah. Aku memang sedikit penasaran," ia menatap ragu ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryoewook.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tersenyum dalam hati. "_Geurae_yo. Kalau begitu ayo kita selidiki Kyuhyun _oppa_." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin, kedua gadis itu segera menarik Sungmin. Mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan teriakan protes dari Sungmin.

* * *

Sungmin dibawa paksa oleh Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Ketiga gadis itu kini sudah berada di koridor rumah sakit, dan beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau, Hyukkie-ya, Ryeowook-ie! Berhenti menarikku seperti ini," Sungmin mencoba meloloskan diri dari kedua gadis yang terus menariknya itu. "Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun _oppa_, tahu? Dia bisa marah lagi padaku. Kau tahu kan, kalau kami baru saja berbaikan?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah mereka. "Aish! Diamlah, Minnie-ya! Kalau kau berteriak dan tidak bisa diam seperti ini kau justru akan ketahuan," ia berujar gemas.

"Ya. Hyukkie, benar. Cukup diam dan ikuti kami, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook ikut menimpali.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook itu kembali menarik Sungmin, namun Sungmin tak bergerak sama sekali. Gadis itu justru mematung di tempatnya dengan kedua mata yang memandang nanar ke arah pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

"_O_—_oppa_…" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

* * *

**TBC**

Saya tidak menyangka jika fict jelek saya mendapat sambutan sebaik ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman semua yang sudah membaca, mem-_favorite_, mem-_follow_, bahkan me-_review_ fict ini. _Review_ teman-teman adalah motivasi bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fict ini, dan saya sangat menghargai itu. Terima kasih juga untuk semangat dan dukungannya. Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan. Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas _review_ teman-teman satu persatu.

_Big Thanks to :_

**, Cho vink, babybellyCho, Yulia Cloud, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, abilhikmah, , hanagyu, Zen Liu, ChanMoody, nahanakyu, arisatae, novanoba, Alunaa, haegvrl, Gye0mindo, Love Kyumin 137, mingky, Guest, cloudswan, In na, princess kyumin, Miyoori 29, rienalonely, WineKyuMin137, , cho hyo woon, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, dirakyu, BabyMing, Dela, kyuqie, pinzame, riesty137, Guest, KimRyeona19, , vitaminsparkyu1123, danhobak, kyumin kyumin, hyejeong342, KMsDhae, Ddeokbokkii, PaboGirl, Maximumelf, bunyming, Chikyumin, ckhislsm137, fadillah umar dhani, IYou, audrey musaena, .7, Violetta, Nuoranggini, 137, bb, dessykyumin, ChoKyunnie, Guest, sandrimayy88, Benivella, kimteechul, ChoHyoMi, mingmingming, asdfghjkyu, alphiowl, keykyu, Cho Yooae, kyuminjoy, Heldamagnae, dewi. , wonnie, BunnyEvilKim, adindapranatha, Lova9irl, AmyKyuMinElf, fariny, I was a Dreamer, Kang Dong Jae, fonami-kyuminelf, nova137, KMalways89, angelicKYUMIN, Kikyu Cho**

_Last, mind to review again?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Passive Aggressive Love**

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing**_

_**Desclimer : **__** I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Teasing him**_

* * *

"Min, _waeyo_?" Ryeowook heran melihat Sungmin tak bergerak kala ia dan Eunhyuk menariknya.

"_Oppa_…" Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Gadis itu justru menggumam lirih seraya masih terus menatap nanar ke arah pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Dan mereka terkejut mendapati apa yang dilihat oleh indra penglihatan mereka. Kedua manik hitam gadis itu bahkan sampai melebar. Pantas saja jika Sungmin bereaksi seperti itu.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang bisa dibilang seksi menurut mereka. Kyuhyun juga terlihat sangat bahagia saat memeluk wanita itu.

"Min…" Eunhyuk yang pertama kali tersadar segera merangkul Sungmin yang masih tampak _shock_. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mencoba memastikan keadaan Sungmin meski ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sungmin terkesiap ketika Eunhyuk merangkulnya. "Aku ingin pulang saja, Hyuk," ia berujar parau. Sebulir air mata bergulir membasahi pipi putihnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas rangkulan Eunhyuk lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"_Ya_! Minnie-ya! Tunggu!" Eunhyuk berseru, berharap Sungmin akan berhenti melangkah. Namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. "Aish! Ryeowook-ie, ayo kita kejar Minnie!"

Ryeowook yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya hanya mampu pasrah ketika Eunhyuk menariknya untuk mengejar Sungmin.

* * *

**Beberapa saat sebelum Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sampai di koridor rumah sakit…**

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini, hm?" Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu ruangannya. Lima menit yang lalu Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan kepada Kibum, menyuruh Kibum untuk menemuinya di ruangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya dan memeluknya.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Kyuhyun-ah! Ada apa denganmu?" Kibum sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_, Kibum-ah. Berkat dirimu, aku sudah berbaikan dengan Sungmin," Kyuhyun berujar terlampau bahagia.

Kibum memukul pelan punggung lebar Kyuhyun. "Kau ini! Kukira ada apa. Kau benar-benar aneh, kau tahu!" Meskipun lidahnya berdecak sebal, namun Kibum tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Sudah. Lepaskan, Kyuhyun-ah! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" ucapnya sedikit cemas. Pasalnya istirahat makan siang tengah berlangsung sekarang.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka sedang berpelukan? Apalagi hampir semua karyawan di rumah sakit tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama telah menikah. Pasti nanti orang-orang akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia tahu jika Kibum tengah mencemaskan keadaan mereka. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang bahagia dan ingin berbagi denganmu," Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kibum.

"Aish!" Kibum menggerakkan tangannya. Mencoba memberi ruang di antara mereka. "Bagaimana jika Sungmin melihatnya?" Kibum bukan tanpa alasan dalam mengucapkannya. Sudut matanya menangkap bayangan tiga orang gadis yang tengah berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari mereka.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya."_Ya_! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Kim Kibum!" ia berujar tidak suka. Baginya ini tidak lucu. Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan ucapan Kibum. Jangan sampai Sungmin melihatnya berpelukan dengan Kibum.

Kibum bernafas lega setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya bergerak menelisik ke arah koridor. Ia mengernyit mendapati ketiga gadis itu sudah tidak berada di sana.

'Mereka sudah pergi?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan jika salah satu di antara ketiga gadis itu adalah Sungmin.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum kembali tersadar.

Kibum menoleh lalu menggeleng. "Belum," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Aku akan mentraktirmu," Kyuhyun menawarkan dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolaknya," Kibum terkekeh pelan. Bibir Kibum memang tersenyum, namun hatinya merasa gelisah. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju kafetaria rumah sakit dengan perasaan gundah. Ia berharap semoga tidak ada Sungmin di antara ketiga gadis tadi.

* * *

Sungmin menangis sejadinya setelah sampai di apartemennya. Melihat keadaan Sungmin kembali terlihat kacau membuat Eunhyuk tidak tega. Ia dan Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang ke apartemennya.

"Min, sudahlah… Jangan menangis lagi," Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut punggung bergetar gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia kembali membuat Sungmin menangis.

Ryeowook ikut merangkul Sungmin. "Iya. Jangan menangis, Minnie-ya. Kau membuatku ikut sedih."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa, Hyukkie-ya… Kyuhyun _oppa_… Kyuhyun _oppa_ berpelukan dengan wanita lain," ucapnya sesenggukan.

"Apa ini alasan kenapa Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak mau menyentuhku dan marah saat aku menciumnya? Apa karena wanita itu?" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"E—entahlah, Minnie-ya," Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi… sepertinya memang begitu, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook berujar ragu. Sejujurnya ia takut untuk menyuarakan argumennya.

Jawaban Ryeowook membuat air mata Sungmin turun semakin deras. "Maksudmu… Kyuhyun _oppa _benar-benar selingkuh, begitu?"

"_Y_—_ya_, Min! Bu—bukan begitu maksudku!" Ryeowook tergagap mendapati Sungmin yang semakin terisak. "Maksudku… kau lihat, wanita yang dipeluk Kyuhyun _oppa_ tadi terlihat seksi dengan pakaiannya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun _oppa_ menyukai tipikal wanita seperti itu," Ryeowook akhirnya mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Suaranya kian mengecil di ujung kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Aku setuju dengan Ryeowook-ie, Minnie-ya."

"Mungkin… Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak tertarik untuk menyentuhmu karena… emm… kau tidak berpenampilan seksi seperti wanita itu?" Eunhyuk sebenarnya ragu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan mereka kemudian menyeka air matanya. "Lalu… aku harus bagaimana, Hyukkie-ya, Ryeowook-ie? Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun _oppa_ berpaling pada wanita itu."

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir. Gadis hiperaktif itu terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. "Aku punya ide, Minnie-ya!"

* * *

Sungmin menatap ngeri ke arah _nightie_— gaun tidur mini— berbahan satin dengan warna _soft pink_ yang tergantung rapi di kapstok kamar mandi.

'Ya Tuhan… haruskah aku memakainya?' Sungmin menjerit dalam hati. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sungmin memandang _bathrobe _putih selutut yang dikenakannya. Haruskah ia menggantinya dengan _nightie_ yang begitu terbuka, mengekspos lengan serta bahu putihnya dan hanya menutup sepertiga pahanya saja?

Gadis itu sedikit mengutuk ide Eunhyuk yang menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan pakaian minim yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh kedua 'ibu' Sungmin. Selama ini Sungmin selalu mengenakan piyama panjang dan tertutup ketika tidur. Jujur saja ia merasa risih dan malu jika harus mengenakan _nightie_ itu.

**"**_**Kau ingin terlihat seksi di mata Kyuhyun oppa, bukan? "**__**Kalau begitu, kau harus mengenakan ini.**_"

Sungmin teringat kalimat Eunhyuk tadi siang. Eunhyuk menyodorkan _nightie_ yang baru saja dikeluarkan gadis itu dari lemari pakaiannya saat itu.

Ia juga teringat akan ucapan Ryeowook yang ikut menimpali ucapan Eunhyuk.

**"**_**Jika Kyuhyun oppa tidak bereaksi dengan penampilanmu… kau harus memancingnya, Minnie-ya. Buat dia tergoda padamu."**_

"Aish!" Sungmin berdecak frustasi kala manik beningnya kembali menatap ke arah _nightie_ itu.

"Haruskah?" bibirnya menggumam pelan. Gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan _nightie_ itu. Ia benar-benar dilema antara harus mengenakannya atau tidak. Kenapa untuk menggoda Kyuhyun harus sesulit ini? Batinnya kembali menjerit.

Di saat batinnya mantap mengatakan tidak, pikirannya justru berkhianat. Otaknya seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan pakaian minim itu dengan memunculkan potongan memorinya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan wanita lain, membuat Sungmin mendidih karenanya. Gadis itu tidak mau suaminya berpaling darinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sungmin segera meraih _nightie_ itu kemudian mengenakannya. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan pulang, dan ia akan menyambutnya dengan _nightie_ itu.

* * *

"_Oppa_!"

Kyuhyun terperanjat ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, gadis itu membelitkan tangannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kedua obsidian laki-laki itu melebar kala merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menekan dadannya yang masih terbalut kemeja. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah dada sintal milik istrinya.

Seketika gelenyar panas datang melingkupinya. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun ia menghiraukannya. Sungmin hanya ingin menghapus jejak wanita yang sudah memeluk atau dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang jelas Sungmin sangat benci mengingatnya. Mengingatnya hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak dan ingin menangis.

"Sa—sayang… ada apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin yang membuatnya 'sesak'.

Pelukan Sungmin akhirnya terlepas saat tangan Kyuhyun menurunkan rangkulan tangan Sungmin dari lehernya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memeluk _oppa_ saja," Sungmin menjawab seraya tersenyum manis. Senyum yang mampu menaklukkan Kyuhyun dalam pesona gadis itu.

Kyuhyun baru saja bernafas lega karena pelukan Sungmin sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, namun laki-laki itu kembali dikejutkan dengan apa yang dikenakan oleh Sungmin. Tubuhnya menegang. Nafasnya tercekat.

Bagaimana tidak, istrinya mengenakan gaun tidur minim yang begitu terbuka. Menampakkan kulit putih susunya yang tanpa cela dan juga lekukan indah tubuhnya. Kedua _orbs _hitam Kyuhyun kembali membulat karenanya.

"Sa—sayang, di mana piyamamu? Kenapa kau mengenakan itu?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan emosi dan suaranya. Namun tetap saja suaranya terdengar gugup. Tanpa Sungmin tahu, kedua tangan Kyuhyun terkepal dengan begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Laki-laki itu mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang siap meledak pada dirinya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu. "Apa aku terlihat jelek? Aku hanya bosan dengan piyamaku, _oppa_…" Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Sungmin tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mau berbohong pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia harus mencari alasan untuk beralibi agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga jika Sungmin memang sengaja menggodanya.

'Maafkan aku, _oppa_,' Sungmin meringis dalam hati.

"_A_—_aniyo_…" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menukas Sungmin. "Hanya saja… _oppa_ takut kau akan sakit jika tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu, sayang…"

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan sakit karena ada _oppa_ yang akan menghangatkanku," wajahnya memerah saat mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu.

Kyuhyun mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka. Apalagi jawaban ambigu Sungmin begitu mengusik logikanya. Ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari situasi ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Sayang, _oppa_ akan mandi dulu. Kau sudah makan malam?" Kyuhyun berujar tanpa menatap Sungmin. Manik matanya bergerak tak tentu arah mencari fokus lain selain Sungmin.

"Sudah. Bukankah _oppa_ yang menyuruhku makan malam terlebih dahulu karena _oppa_ ada acara makan malam bersama rekan dokter _oppa_?" Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi linglung? Bukankah itu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun saat mengirimkannya pesan tadi?

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Menertawakan kebodohannya lebih tepatnya. "Ah, benar. _Oppa_ lupa, sayang."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk _oppa_. _Oppa_ tunggu di kamar saja," Sungmin tersenyum. Gadis itu segera beranjak menuju kamar mereka.

Lega. Satu kata itulah yang mampu melukiskan perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Kini Kyuhyun bisa bernafas dengan benar, tidak sesak seperti tadi.

"Ya Tuhan… Kumohon kuatkan aku. Aku tidak ingin lepas kendali dan menyakitinya seperti kemarin," lirihnya frustasi. Kyuhyun menyeka wajah tampannya kasar. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya di saat sedang resah seperti ini.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama biru yang sudah membungkus tubuh jenjangnya. Nafas laki-laki itu memberat melihat Sungmin duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang diluruskan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tenggorokannya kembali tercekat. Ia bahkan kesulitan menelan salivanya.

'Oh Tuhan… apa dia sedang mencoba menggodaku?' bantinnya berteriak resah menyaksikan paha bagian dalam Sungmin yang sedikit terlihat kerena _nightie_ yang dikenakan istrinya sedikit tersingkap.

Oh, ayolah. Kyuhyun seorang laki-laki normal. Ada bagian dalam tubuhnya yang terbangun ketika melihat keindahan yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya. Apalagi jika keindahan itu adalah sah dan mutlak miliknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia harus tetap mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Ia tidak mau dikuasai oleh hasratnya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Sungmin juga dirinya. Ia harus bertahan, meski ada bagian tubuhnya yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

'Sebaiknya aku pergi tidur saja, sebelum terjadi sesuatu di luar akal sehatku.'

Laki-laki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut. Kedua matanya terpejam, dipaksakan untuk terpejam lebih tepatnya. Kyuhyun takut jika ia tetap membuka matanya, ia tidak akan bertahan.

* * *

Sungmin melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya saat merasakan ranjang mereka bergoyang. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping kanannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah 'tidur' di sampingnya.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. 'Kenapa _oppa_ malah tidur? Apa _oppa_ sama sekali tidak tergoda untuk menyentuhku? Padahal aku sudah berpenampilan seseksi mungkin,' Sungmin membatin lesu. Sepertinya rencananya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun agar menyentuhnya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Sungmin mengacak rambut panjangnya, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. 'Aish! _Eottokhae_?' ia memekik frustasi dalam hati.

Gadis itu menggigit ujung telunjuk kanannya seraya menatap Kyuhyun. 'Aku benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun _oppa_ menyentuhku,' sekali lagi ia memekik dalam hati.

Sungmin tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha memutar otaknya, dan kata-kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Sungmin tersenyum miring lalu bergerak cepat merapat ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin? Mataku memang terpejam, tapi aku tidak benar-benar tertidur. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuhnya kian merapat pada tubuhku.

Dan apa ini? Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal menyusuri dada bidangku. Bergerak-gerak kecil meraba dadaku dengan jemarinya.

"_Oppa_…" bisiknya yang mirip seperti sebuah desahan. Ya Tuhan… kumohon jangan berbisik di telingaku.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Sungmin kembali berbisik di telinga kiriku dan aku hanya diam, tetap memejamkan mata.

Hey! Sejak kapan istriku menjadi seagresif ini? Tanganya sekarang berpindah ke telingaku, merabanya dengan lembut. Tak tahukah jika telinga pria cukup sensitif saat disentuh?

Sial! Jika seperti ini terus aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan. Aku mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam tidurku. Kumohon berhenti, sayang. Kau sedang menyiksaku, kau tahu?

"_Oppa_ benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

Ya Tuhan… apa lagi ini? Ia meraih tangan kananku dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. Aish! Apa dia benar-benar mengira aku sudah tidur? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Aku menarik tanganku dari dadanya, lalu berbalik memunggunginya. Berpura-pura mengubah posisi tidurku. Haaahh… aku benar-benar akan pasrah jika Sungmin akan melakukan sesuatu lagi padaku setelah ini.

Sudah cukup lama aku berbaring miring dan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda Sungmin akan berbuat sesuatu lagi padaku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya istri nakalku berhenti menggodaku juga. Sebaiknya aku tidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Rasanya lebih aman untukku.

Sejujurnya aku ingin tidur dengan memeluknya, tapi aku takut dia akan berulah lagi dan meruntuhkan semua pertahananku.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

* * *

Sudah pukul dua belas malam, bahkan sudah lewat beberapa menit. Namun Sungmin tak kunjung memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tampak naik turun dengan teratur. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati. Kenapa Kyuhyun seolah tidak tergoda dengannya? Apakah karena wanita itu jauh lebih seksi darinya? Pemikiran negatif mulai bermunculan memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia bahkan sudah mati-matian menahan rasa malunya di depan Kyuhyun dengan berpenampilan seksi seperti itu. Sungmin merasa begitu rendah karena sudah menggoda Kyuhyun layaknya seorang wanita penggoda, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Bahkan membalas pelukannya pun tidak. Mata Sungmin mulai menghangat saat mengingat betapa memalukannya dirinya.

"Hiks…"

Tangis Sungmin akhirnya pecah juga. Ia lelah memikirkan hal itu. Memikirkannya hanya membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Sungmin ingin tidur, tapi ia ingin tidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

'_Oppa_… kumohon peluklah aku… jika kau memang tidak mau menyentuhku, setidaknya peluklah aku…' Sungmin membatin tersedu.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar suara isakan khas orang menangis. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu. Suara itu seperti suara Sungmin.

Sungmin? Kedua mata Kyuhyun seketika terbuka dengan sempurna. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Dan benar, ia mendapati Sungmin tengah menangis di sampingnya.

"Sayang, kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit, hm?" Kyuhyun berujar lembut dengan suara seraknya, meski kekhawatiran sangat kentara dalam suaranya. Ia meraih rahang Sungmin, memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak menyeka air mata Sungmin.

Kedua mata Sungmin terpejam sejenak merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun di pipinya, membuat air matanya kembali bergulir. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya lalu menggeleng. "_Ani_… aku hanya ingin _oppa_ memelukku," jawabnya parau.

Ya Tuhan… Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Sungmin. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Sungmin sudah terbiasa tidur dalam dekapannya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan lengan kirinya menjadi bantalan Sungmin. Tangan kanannya bergerak menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Sungmin sampai sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah sangat larut. _Oppa_ tidak mau kau sakit. Dan jangan melakukan gerakan apapun, kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin sekilas sebelum mengecup lembut kening gadis itu.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Aku mengerti, _oppa_."

"_Good girl_," Kyuhyum tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia mencium kening Sungmin. Kali ini lebih lama, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin seraya memejamkan matanya. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Gadis itu terpejam merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Minnie-ya?"

"Kau berhasil?"

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung menginterogasi Sungmin begitu gadis itu sampai di kelas mereka. Seperti biasa, ketiga gadis itu memanfaatkan menit-menit terakhir sebeum dosen mengajar untuk bercerita.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Kyuhyun oppa sama sekali tidak tergoda untuk menyentuhku," ia menjawab lirih. Tersirat kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya.

Tenggorokan Sungmin terasa panas karena air mata yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuknya. Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis jika mengingatnya. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin untuk menyentuhnya begitu menyakitinya.

"_Mwo_?" Pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kedua gadis itu menyadari di mana tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"_Ya_! Ini tidak masuk akal, Minnie-ya! Bagaimana Kyuhyun _oppa_ bisa melewatkan tubuh seksimu begitu saja?" Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apa Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak normal?"celetuk Ryeowook yang disambut tatapan tajam dari Eunhyuk. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, mencoba membuang rasa sesak yang kini menghimpit dadanya. "Mungkin karena aku tak seseksi wanita yang dipeluk Kyuhyun _oppa_," hati Sungmin meringis sakit saat mengatakannya.

Eunhyuk bisa menangkap kesedihan di mata Sungmin. Gadis itu bergerak mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Hyukkie-ya? Aku bahkan mulai ragu jika _oppa_ benar-benar mencintaiku," pertahanan Sungmin akhirnya runtuh. Air mata kini jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"_Ya_! Kau ini bicara apa, Min? Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak mungkin menikahimu jika dia tidak mencintaimu," sergah Ryeowook cepat.

"Ryeowook-ie benar, Minnie-ya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun _oppa_ lelah sehingga tidak tergoda untuk menyentuhmu," Eunhyuk berusaha menghibur Sungmin.

Sungmin menyeka air matanya. Ucapan Eunhyuk mungkin ada benarnya. "Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, Hyukkie-ya?"

Eunhyuk mengetukkan jemarinya di meja, memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide. Gadis itu menyeringai setelah mendapatkan ide, lalu berbisik ke telinga Sungmin.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian…**

Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam kotak dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Sesuatu yang dihadiahkan oleh ibu mertuanya itu membuat bulu halusnya meremang. Sungmin merasa tidak keberatan jika harus mengenakan _nightie_, bahkan seminggu ini ia terus mengenakannya. Tapi ini? Sungmin benar-benar tidak yakin ia bisa memakainya.

'Ini benar-benar gila! Aku sama saja dengan telanjang di depan Kyuhyun _oppa_ jika aku memakainya!' Sungmin merinding menatap sebuah _lingerie_ hitam berbahan transparan yang di desain sangat cantik dengan perpaduan renda-renda.

"_**Jika selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar tidak tergoda untuk menyentuhmu, kau harus memakainya, Minnie-ya. Pakai lingerie yang kutemukan di lemarimu. Aku yakin Kyuhyun oppa tidak akan tahan kali ini."**_

Kata-kata Eunhyuk seminggu yang lalu menari-nari di benaknya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari _lingerie_ itu ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun tengah mandi di dalam sana. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan keluar dari sana. Sungmin sudah hafal betul berapa lama Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mandi.

Kebimbangan makin gencar menyerangnya. Sungmin benar-benar bingung harus mengganti _bathrobe_ yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan _lingerie_ itu atau tidak. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia semakin panik saat tidak lagi mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi dan tidak sampai satu menit lagi laki-laki itu akan keluar dari sana.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengambil keputusan. Semoga saja ia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah dan akan membuatnya sakit untuk kesekian kali. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka dan mengganti _bathrobe_-nya.

* * *

Pluk!

Handuk dalam genggaman Kyuhyun yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya terjatuh begitu saja. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna menyaksikan apa yang dilihatnya ketika ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun berteriak impulsif. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan suaranya untuk tidak meninggi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang tengah ketakutan mendengar teriakannya.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan istrinya. Sepertinya ia harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

* * *

**TBC**

Lagi-lagi saya tidak menyangka jika fict jelek ini mendapat respon yang sangat baik pada chapter pertama kemarin. Sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman semua yang sudah membaca, mem-favorite, mem-follow, bahkan me-review fict ini. Kalian membuat saya _speechless_. Saya akan belajar lebih giat lagi untuk membuat tulisan yang lebih baik lagi.

Untuk yang menebak Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan Kibum atau Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Kibum, selamat! Tebakan kalian benar. Dan untuk alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau menyentuh Sungmin akan terungkap seiring bertambahnya chapter ff ini. Tapi ada beberapa review dari teman-teman yang sudah hampir berhasil menebak apa alasan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan serta sarannya. Tanpa itu semua fict ini mungkin tidak akan berlanjut. Sekali lagi mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review teman-teman satu persatu.

_Big Thanks to :_

**ChoiGirl, BabyMing, nova137, ajid kyumin, ChoKyunnie, sider imnida, wuhan, sider mesum, ckhislsm137, Thania Lee, ****esa. suri****, Yulia Cloud, Guest, hanagyu, cloudswan, Pumpkins yellow, teras fanfiction, haekiddy, zaAra evilkyu, fonami-kyuminelf, BunnyEvilKim, dirakyu, Ai Rin Lee, nahanakyu, dessykyumin, ChoHyoMi, ****sha. nakanishi****, asdfghjkyu, bebybellycho, Apple KyuMin, Cho Yooae, Zen Liu, Kang Dong Jae, Ddeokbokkii, farla 23, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, Heldamagnae, Yoon Seung Mi, novanoba, ****dewi. k. tubagus****, princess kyumin, angelicKYUMIN, Miyoori 29, Ovie Ovi, kyumin kyumin, ****qie. andriani****, IYou, ChanMoody, Chikyumin, kyumin joyer, Alunaa, Love Kyumin 137, Cho vink, vitaminsparkyu1123, mingmingming, abilhikmah, Cho Minyu, arisatae, adindapranatha, cho hyo woon, Park Heeni, ****shippo. chan. 7****, Kikyu Cho, pinzame, haegvrl, rienalonely, Violetta, Lova9irl, fadillah umar dhani, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, ISungyi, KimRyeona19, ****kimpichi. adjah****, wonnie, minglove, AmyKyuMinElf, kyumin pu, NaeAizawa, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Maximumelf, Asih chokyuhyunmin, PaboGirl, kyuminjoy, Dela, babychoi137, Guest, KMalways89, hyejeong342, Cho Minyu, Cho MeiHwa, hye jin park, Mimin97, Han Min Ji, kimteechul, RyeoTa4707, 143 is 137, Hrh11**

_Last, mind to review again?_


End file.
